1. Technical Field
The invention relates to integrated circuit devices.
2. Related Art
An integrated circuit device, such as, a gate array and an embedded array, is manufactured by an ultra-high-density processing in order to increase the level of integration of its internal circuit. For this reason, a low voltage power is supplied to the internal circuit. Accordingly, it is necessary to supply from outside, for example, a high voltage power and a low voltage power for the internal circuit, which complicates the system structure.
In this case, a power supply circuit that generates a low voltage power for the internal circuit may be incorporated in the integrated circuit device, whereby the situation that complicates the system structure can be cancelled. However, the integrated circuit device cannot achieve lower power consumption if no device is implemented when such a power supply circuit is incorporated therein. An example of related art may be Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-60-143012.